


You Make Me Believe

by FawnoftheWoods



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Child Neglect, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Happy Ending, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Identity Reveal, Teen Romance, Time Travel, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FawnoftheWoods/pseuds/FawnoftheWoods
Summary: Another akumatized villian appears.  But this time, she's got friends.  That's okay, our heroes have friends too. Same Miraculous, different time.  But meeting these visitors from the past will send Ladybug and Chat Noir on the road to the rest of their lives.  Because magic and destiny are no match for Ladybug!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. That Would be Good To Know!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Show Me the Meaning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246105) by [SailorChibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi). 



> This is dedicate to SailorChibi because I loved all the MCU stuff so much that I started reading other fics and discovered LadyBug and I"m hooked! I've been tentatively writing this story on and off since. 
> 
> I'm posting it now because I'm struggling with my other writing projects
> 
> Also, I wrote some Russian words here, I only put them in once and use Romanized spellings afterwards. Translations are at the end.   
> Historical Note: Russia and France started to be friendly about the same time the Eiffel Tower was completed.

Marinette winced as the bell rang. She was still at the base of the stairs. Late again! Oh well, just not her day! Mlle. Bustier was very patient with her on-going clumsiness. 

Like as she tripped into the classroom. 

Marinette groaned as most of the class giggled. They weren’t mean about it. Well, except Chloe and Lila. But mostly, they just were trying to lighten her mood.

“You okay?” Adrien’s hand appeared in her view. She’d recognize it anywhere. And there were his eyes. And his worried smile. Worried about her.

With a shriek, Marinette launched herself to her feet, pinwheeling her hands for balance. “Oh! I- eh- Yeah! I’m grine. No I’m fate! I’m..Thanks Adrien.” Marinette waved at him before slinking next to Alya again. Adrien chuckled and followed back to his own seat, chuckling. At least he didn’t make fun of her.

Marinette sighed and buried her head in her hands as Alya teased her in her ear. Why couldn’t she ever get her tongue to work properly around him! What a mess!

If only she acted like she did with Chat. That was a confident cool hero. Marinette sighed, but not her. 

* * *

Marinette cheered up considerably as the class went forward to talk about their next assignment; partner history. They would each work with their partner to pose for a historical picture somewhere around Paris. Partnering up used to be a given. Before Lila the class was evenly divided, but she had an odd person out. Marinette wasn’t surprised when she started whining about being alone as soon as pairing up started. Nino grabbed Adrien before she could start, but Alya glanced between Marinette and Lila a few times until the three of them were the only ones left. Marinette winced as Lila’s comments about not making friends due to her parent’s travels increased until Alya gave Marinette a sympathetic look and shrugged. 

Marinette sighed, but a glance at Mlle. Bustier had her nodding and the three became a trio. Lila jumped for joy. “This will be so much fun! I can’t wait! Where do you think we should go? I know lots of Paris’s history! What do you think Alya!” 

Lila wrapped an arm around Alya’s neck. Marinette gritted her teeth before swallowing her first retort and showed Lila the list she’d made during the class. Lila frowned at it.

“But, who are they?”

Marinette gasped, “They are only the best designers in the history of Paris! Rose Bertin practically invented handmade design and Louis Vitton-”

“Yeah, and?” Lila interrupted. “I’m sorry, but not all of us are as into fashion as you, Marinette.” She smirked and thought a moment before smiling, “How about...Jules Valles!”

Marinette blinked at her, “Who?”

“Yes!” Alya jumped. “He stood up to the government, was thrown in jail until the revolution was won and still managed to publish! His work was inspired, ‘simple firmity, sympathetic authority, reflected realism due to a conviction rendered spontaneously lyrical by its sincerity’! He is awesome!!!” Alya’s stance on the desk had now caught the whole room’s attention. She chuckled, rubbing her head.

Mlle. Bustier clapped at the front of the room. “Well, I’m glad someone is excited! Everyone, be sure to bring the same energy to your photos!” She smiled as the bell rang.

Marinette hopped after Alya, “Wow, Alya, I didn’t know about this journalist! What else did he do?”

Neither of them saw Lila frown as they walked out the door. Neither of them heard her mutter under her breath about how she was always left to fend for herself. Neither of them saw the black butterfly land on her head, giving her the power to summon an ally from across time and space.

* * *

Anya winced as she slid on her side down the cobblestone. “дерьмо” She muttered. Looking around, she sighed in relief to see her oldest had corralled the younger two away. Nicolai would watch them. She trusted her brother-in-law. In the meantime, she had a husband to help.

Growling she stuck out her hand, “Plagg, царапать!”

Rolling into the room she became теневой кот, Shadow Cat. жуковый was already bounding around the room. His frown told her he was worried. She bounced between her love and the watchwork menace.

“Time to throw out the garbage!” She smirked as Chokobin grimaced. He always withstood her quips with ragged patience. 

Rolling his eyes, “There you are, Kot. We need to hurry!” 

She shrugged and bounded after him, “As you say, my prince!”

Following the man wasn’t hard. He was laughing too much, ranting about time and minutes. She never could follow these idiots. But her Chokobin could. She just followed him. 

“What have we here?”

“A disruption, indeed. Honestly!” 

Kot grinned as their friends joined. Honestly, foxes and butterflies were so much fun. Besides, she could team up with лиса and tease the fussiness out of бабочка. Lysa and Babo had been around long enough to play along. 

She bounded around, staff out to play with времени. Vremeni countered with metal clock hands in each hand and she wondered where he got them from. He flipped them, throwing Kot into her companions.

“I shall go! To a time where I shall be triumphant! I shall be the one with power and a team to beat yours!” His clocks spun faster, white light pouring out of them. Kot felt her heart freeze as her Chokobin jumped at him. The other three jumped after their leader. 

Always

* * *

Kot groaned as she sat up. “Какого хрена!” she swore. Looking around, she scrambled back, years of street living got her automatically to the nearest dark, defensible corner. Most of the people around her didn’t look her way though. She blinked. They were dressed most oddly. Silently cursing Vremeni in her head, she leaped on top of the building behind her and froze. 

Swearing in each and every of the four languages she knew, Kot dug up her French. Since the alliance, her husband’s family had been to visit the country and her knowledge of it expanded ferociously to assist their new allies. But she hadn’t ever intended to visit the place personally! Or see the ‘eyesore’ Nicolai returned telling of. Eiffel was a grand standing fool who designed something extraordinary and needlessly flashy. 

Looking around, she got her bearings, thanking the Czar it was sunset, and opened her staff. The mystic lights flashed a location on her comrades and she took off towards her husband. They always met at Chokobin’s side.

She’d just passed another crowded street when an explosion rocked the air. Skidding to a halt, Kot shifted and only needed a moment to decide to change destinations. Besides it was likely her team was heading there anyway.

She’d just about arrived when a red blur flew passed her and into the wall. A familiar red and black pattern stood out and Kot moved without thinking, catching the metal before it could hurt the young girl.

* * *

Ladybug had not been having a good day. Alya decided to return to the classroom to invite Lila over for the evening. When she got there, Lila was gone and Beckoner was there instead. The akumatized girl laughed as Marinette skidded to a halt outside the door. A flute melody later and Alya came stumbling back out.

“ _ Hhhhhelp hhheerrrr! Geeeeeet Laaaadyyyybuuugggg!” _ Alya mumbled as she started down the hallway. Marinette shrieked. Looking around frantically she dove into the locker room out of sight. Not a moment too soon as Beckoner flew past the doorway.

Marinette let out a sigh and looked at her kwami, “Whew! Tikki, time to transform!”

Finding Beckoner wasn’t terribly hard, but each time she played her flute, more people became her Zombies. Marinette really hoped Chat joined her soon! She finally gained some distance when a bright light appeared and a man covered in metal and springs stepped through. Beckoner didn’t waste any time and this man, or whoever he was, leaped at Ladybug.

Crashed through the train station caused quite the commotion, enough that Chat would definitely notice no matter where in Paris he was. Ladybug was starting to feel a little sore and sick of crashing into walls when the man’s attack was stopped by a woman. 

“катаклизм!”

Silvery blonde hair swirled as she knocked the man back with a long metal staff. Glancing back, Ladybug saw her black outfit topped off with a black facemask and bright green eyes. What Ladybug had originally thought was a trenchcoat was actually a black shinel with folded back collar and open front. Tall black coots and a black halter top peaked out behind a black belt that held the shinel on. Fingerless black gloves and twin cat ear finished the look and Ladybug had to admit, it was an...interesting interpretation of Chat’s costume.

“Up! To the roof!”

This new Chat spoke with a thick Russian accent and Ladybug found herself hopping out of range as the metal man launched himself at her again. The newcomer grinned fiercely and spun her metal staff around, “You’ve got explaining to do, Vremine!”

The man seemed to think the lady was very much serious and faked left before clanging two of his large pieces of metal, which Ladybug finally identified as clock hands, together. The ringing was enough to send both women to their knees. Ladybug dropped her yo-yo and clasped her ears, groaning in pain. Beneath her the woman screamed as she grabbed her own very sensitive appendages. She barely noticed as she tipped forward towards the edge of the roof.

“Ladybug!” Chat’s voice was barely heard over the reverberating ringing in her ears, though the actual sound was probably long gone. Below she saw a man in red and black kittel crouched with the woman as Chat’s arm around her waist pulled her back on the rooftop.

She melted to the roof, legs rather wobbly. “Thanks Kitty!”

He crouched in front of her with a worried look. “What happened M'Lady? What’s the plan?”

She huffed a breath and then looked down where people were starting to gather. The two in the square looked around a moment before joining them on the roof. The man in red also had a red and black facemask, though the earring on his earlob beeped.

“Добрый вечер, I am Chokobin and this is my partner Tenevoy Kot.” He gave them a bow. “Perhaps, we should find a-hmmm- different location, yes?”

Ladybug gathered her scattered wits. “Agreed. Especially if those beeps mean the same thing to you that they would for us.”

The woman nodded as her partner’s transformation dissolved. A very tired red kwami appeared and Ladybug stared in shock as Tikki blinked at her. “Oooo!” The man cradled a groaning Tikki close.

“Yes, perhaps we hurry before Kot’s as well?”

Ladybug nodded and headed for Master Fu’s roof. For one thing it was shielded. For another, if they needed the man, he wouldn’t be far away. Ladybug looked at Tikki as the woman’s transformation released as well.

Plagg floated around her before looking at Chat in confusion. “Oh great! Timetravel! Oooooi!” The kwami whined. Chat knelt in front of the kwami as the woman huffed and leaned on her metal staff, which had not actually disappear but merely shifted from a sleek paw-printed fighting staff to a more slender metal-worked walking stick. She gave them both a grin and dug out a slice of cheese from a side purse.

“Yes, Time travel. I thought you want see more than St Petersburg, Plagg?” She joked with the kwami as she held out the snack. The kwami was more interested in devouring the cheese than arguing. 

Her companion looked at them, “Again I greet you. Please, my name is Alexei and my wife’s name is Anya. We are, ummm, from before? My French is not very good.”

Ladybug smiled. “No, its fine! Better than my Russian, certainly. Welcome to Paris!”

Chat grinned next to her, fascinated with watching Plagg eat, “Always nice to meet some allies. We could share moves!”

Anya chuckled, “But of course, Kotenok.” Ladybug and Alexei shook their heads together in fondness. She turned to the older man, “Do you know how you got here?”

“Vremine.” 

“Who?”

Anya answered Chat question, “He plays with time and clocks. It was him earlier. We find him, we go home.”

Ladybug nodded. “We also have to work with Beckoner. She may have helped.” 

Suddenly two more appeared behind Chat Noir. Ladybug leaped to her feet, but the two simply started talking in rapid, concerned Russian to the newcomers. Alexei answered easily. Anya leaned back relaxed, holding both Plagg and Tikki close. She spoke to Ladybug and Chat Noir, “These are Lysa and Babochka. They come with us.”

Everyone waved, but the newcomers didn’t know French and neither Chat nor Ladybug knew Russian. Instead Ladybug noticed something important, “Wait, is he...the butterfly?”

Anya looked up at her in confusion before nodding, “Da. Babo uses the babochka pin. He makes wonderful little helpers.”

Ladybug looked at Chat in excitement, “Can you tell us how to beat you?”

The four of them blinked at the younger heroes in confusion. Granted some of that would be the language barrier but Alexei frowned, “Why you need to defeat Babo? He is...ally.”

Chat rolled his eyes, “Yeah,  _ he _ is, but here, not so much.” Chat held out his hands in a shrug.

When the gazes looked even further confused, Ladybug spoke, “We lost the butterfly miraculous to an evil man. He’s who we are fighting against now.”

Anya’s face went even more alarmed and Alexei spoke in rapid Russian to the other two. Babo de-transformed and knelt down, cradling a small purple butterfly in his hands. His broken voice asked a question in Russian that even Ladybug could interpret. She saw him pull Nooroo close as if to guard him from his future. 

Alexei crawled in front of them as Anya stood up behind them. She’d taken on a more guarded position as Alexei spoke, “Nooroo, you tell us?”

Nooroo shook his head sadly, “All kwamis are forbidden to talk about their masters without their express permission. Even in the future, if he is my master, I cannot betray him.”

“Nooroo…” Lysa wrapped an arm around both kwami and master as the man trembled. Ladybug felt tears come to her eyes at the heartbreak. Chat knelt in front of them.

“If you can’t tell us how to defeat him, can you tell us anyway to find him? Maybe we can ask him to let you talk?”

Nooroo looked at Chat, “I can connect to anyone I enhance. If I enhance another master, then their kwami can find me.” Nooroo looked down, “But my Master would be able to read your thoughts and control you. Its too risky!”

Ladybug frowned, thinking. “Maybe…”

“My Lady?” 

She looked up at Chat and smiled, “Just a thought. We’ll consider it later. Right now we have an akuma to de-evilize!”

Alexei nodded, “A moment with your guardian should be enough to get our kwamis good again.”

Ladybug froze. “You need to see our guardian?”

Anya shrugged. “Time travel more than few years does that to kwami. We certainly will not travel to temple! I assume you have guardian here, in Paris yes?”

Ladybug blinked at them before looking down. “Ummm, yeah, just a second!”

She checked in with Chat, but he seemed happy enough to talk to Nooroo, so she leaped away to circle the building. 

* * *

Kot watched as Chat talked with Nooroo. The kwami spoke fluent French, something about telepathy according to Tikki. She and Plagg were resting in her shawl while she kept watch. She saw Chat’s ear twitch every now and then too as he also kept an eye on the surroundings. 

A moment later an elder man climbed the side ladder of the roof and greeted them. She nodded, but let her husband do the talking.

“Guardian, we are honored to meet you.” Alexei saluted, followed by Babo and Lysa. Kot simply nodded. “We thank you for preventing us from journeying to temple for healing.”

Alexei gestured to Tikki and Plagg, as well as Nooroo and Trixx, but the guardian was frowning at them in concern. Finally the shorter man spoke, “Ladybug has informed me of your temporal travels. Unfortunately, I do not know of the reaction you are describing.”

Kot frowned at him. Alexei glanced at her in confusion. She was just as confused. Most of the time, active guardians were required to have mastered all the readings. Maybe things had changed?

Alexei turned back to the guardian, “Perhaps, then, you could send a message through your kwami to the temple?”

Kot pushed herself off the wall as the guardian’s face fell. Worried looks passed between Ladybug and the Guardian that made a knot form in Kot’s stomach. Something had happened, something bad.

Finally the Guardian bowed his head, “Sadly, the temple, is no more. I am the only surviving guardian.”

Kot stepped forward to place her hand on Alexei’s back in support. He leaned on her hand as he swallowed to accept this reality. She could sympathize. The temple gone. It didn’t seem possible. It had endured more than a thousand years working with kwamis. The temple falling threw them both.

“Your loss is a loss to us all, Guardian.” Alexei murmured. He took a deep breath and held a hand out to Kot. Kot stared at him, at first in confusion and then in surprised. She hadn’t thought that an option.

“Alexei, are you sure?” She asked. That they even had the book was borderline forbidden. 

Alexei just nodded firmly and she reached for Plagg. Opening the extra-dimensional pocket with him, she reached in a collected the book she’d finished copying last night. The original was deteriorating and their Guardian wanted to send it back to the temple. But first, she’d wanted a copy for them to continue to reference. Since Anya had learned writing painstakingly well, she’d volunteered to do it.

She handed the book over to Alexei as he spoke again, “This is the руководство опекуна... a guide. You will need to translate it. We give this to you.”

The guardian looked at the book in awe. Kot could see his hand trembling as he reached out for it. She wondered how much survived the destruction of the temple. As the Guardian settled himself on the roof to translate with Lysa, who loved translations and Babo who loved new information about their kwamis. Kot frowned but settled herself back against the brick again to keep an eye out.

Alexei was kneeling on the side and talking with all the kwami, so he was out of danger. The young Chat joined him and the six talked quietly. The other young one, Ladybug, decided to join Kot.

“Hi! So Master Fu said it would be a while.” Her nervous chatter brought a smile to Kot’s face. Giving the young girl a nod, Ladybug continued, “I wanted to ask you, um, ern...Well, I was wondering, I mean-”

Watching the teen stutter around with giggles made Kot grin. She hadn’t seen that much since Alexei became a father. Children tends to mature one.

“Of course. I, too, am curious about your foe.”

Ladybug paused and shuffled her feet, “Oh, yeah. That is probably what we should be talking about.”

Kot looked at her, bemused. “First your question.”

Ladybug shuffled a bit, but a nod from Kot started her talking. “Well, I was wondering. You and your ladybug, you are together, right?”

Kot chuckled, “Da. We married 7 years ago.”

“Oh,” Ladybug’s cheeks flushed. Kot didn’t think she’d seen a girl so red since Kyra dumped borscht on Alexei’s secretary. “Do you, I mean, are ladybugs and cats always..together?”

Kot blinked at her before shrugging. “Not always married. Why do you ask?”

“Well,” Ladybug was wringing her fingers, but she glanced to make sure their respective partners were distracted, before continuing. “I...Chat likes me. A lot. But I... I have someone else.”

Kot frowned in concern, “Your Chat, he makes you chose? Between him and your lover?”

Kot was fascinated to note that this Ladybug could turn even more red. “N-no, I mean- my love- I mean- my friend, he doesn’t...I like him, but he hasn’t- I mean- I’ve never told him. I-I-I just…”

Suddenly Kot hoped her daughter skipped this stage of stuttering teen, but with Alexei as a father, she somehow doubted it. Still, she looked over at Chat, “If you are not committed, then why worry?”

Ladybug frowned unhappily, “I’m worried about Chat. I-I don’t want to lead him on, you know. I really like this guy. I’m not sure what to do. We depend on each other.”

“Ah, you misunderstand, жук.” Kot sighed. Settling back, she reached for feelings she buried more often than accessed. “Each of us, we are chosen because we fit our kwami. Trixx needs curiosity, playful imagination. Nooroo needs detailed attention and control.” Kot wrinkled her nose, “Babo gets twitchy if we do not follow exact plan. Everything in their correct place. Makes Lysa need to tease him.”

Ladybug had now settled on the side of the wall Kot was leaning against. Kot continued, “The same is true of Tikki and Plagg. But because they are a pair, always partners, they must choose us that meet together.”

Ladybug frowned in confusion and Kot mentally grumbled at the language barrier that was preventing her from helping the young teen. “Tikki needs someone with endless patience and love. This is Tikki’s nature. But it is also because Plagg’s person always has no one until Tikki’s person meets them. The two need each other. This is also needed for Plagg and Tikki.”

“But-” Ladybug started, stopping herself. Kot sighed at the stubborn teen.  _ Save me from teenagers in love _ !

“This boy you like. Is he close to your partner? Do they know each other?”

Ladybug shrugged, “I’m not sure. We don’t know each other’s identities. But the guy I like is pretty well known, so Chat’s at least heard of him.”

Kot blinked at them, “You don’t know each other?” Kot snorted. It was perfect! Great Babushka danced on her eyes. “So stop me when I am wrong! This boy you like. He has Blonde hair, yes? Green eyes, yes? Some fingers taller than you?”

* * *

Ladybug nodded, frowning a bit. She could see where this was going, but Kot had to be wrong. Adrien wasn’t Chat.

“He has no family present, yes? If they exist, they do not help him much?”

“Well, his father is a little distant…” Ladybug trailed off as random comments came to mind.

_ “My dad got this for me! He’s given me the same lame pen for 3 years in a row.” Marinette didn’t have the heart to tell him that she made that scarf. _

_ “My mother’s playing in it. I’ve never seen it, my father hid the dvd at home.” Marinette watched as he gazed at the movie screen in heart-wrenching longing. _

It wasn’t much, just enough to make her suspicious of how lonely he was at home.

_ “I didn’t know your dad made such yummy pie!” It was only after that Marinette realized Adrien had reached for each and every treat her parents had brought up while they played the videogame. _

“And his friends, those he depends on, they did not exist before you met him, yes?”

“He had his bodyguard. And Chloe, I suppose, but she’s not exactly trustworthy.” Ladybug trailed off, frowning.

_ “When I was little and not allowed out, she was the only friend I had.” Marinette couldn’t imagine not being allowed to meet friends _

_ “It’s my first live concert ever! Its amazing!” Adrien looked so happy to be listening to the Rock musician. _

_ “This is the first time I've ever come to the movies with a friend” Marinette’s heart hurt at the idea, everyone should enjoy movies with their friends. _

“And the day he met you, he made friends with his other closest friends, yes?”

“Well…” Their first meeting was a disaster, actually, but he’d met Nino moments later. Then, when they finally had a good first meet, she’d found out how nervous he’d been. And how alone.

_ “I’ve never been to school before. I’ve never had friends. It’s all sort of new to me.” Adrien looked back at her shyly. In that moment she knew, she’d be his friend. _

_ “Forgive me. Even after all these months with you guys, I”' still not used to being a good friend.” He looked like he’d burst into tears at the failing. Marinette would do anything to keep that look off his face. _

“And he attend gatherings when you are present, but cannot for ones you miss?”

“How would I know that?” Ladybug squeaked even as his response to her joining him at a photoshoot sprang to mind.

_ “If you were there, it would definitely be more fun.” Adrien grinned happily at the thought of her attending one of his photo shoots. _

_ “I’m glad you have you as one of my fans.” _

“He is unsure of his own worth, but you can always change his mind, yes?”

_ “You’re amazing Marinette. I guess you wouldn’t even need me. I’m so lame compared to you.” Marinette immediately felt like her world tilted. In an effort to show him how good she was, to really put her strength into the game, she’d made him feel inferior. She, Marinette made Adrien Agreste feel inferior! _

_ “I always carry the lucky charm you gave me wherever I go. I think it works pretty well. I figured it was my turn to make one for you.” Adrien’s smile, the look of complete trust on his face, it was worth a thousand birthday presents. _

“He is unsure of his place with his friends sometimes. But not with you, yes?”

“Ummm…” Ladybug blushed, remembering the time he wanted HER autograph.

_ “I was wondering if I could get it autographed...Actually I meant by you.” Marinette almost fainted. Her crush, the star she couldn’t work up the courage to ask for an autograph wanted her autograph! _

Or the time he needed her to be there so he wouldn’t be nervous.

_ ”I’d be too shy to do that.” “I could go too if you’d like.” “You’d do that! That’s awesome. I can’t wait to go to the ice rink together. Thanks Marinette!” Marinette groaned, now she was helping Adrien get a date! Why is this her life? Yet, that fact that she could make him calmer, more confident, that made her feel better than anything. _

“He asks you advice about other friends, yes?” 

“Only that one time, with Kagami…”

_ “I need some advice right now.” _

Then she also remembered when he shared his dreams for himself.

_ “Someday I hope I’ll find someone I can share everything with like they do. But until my father starts letting me go out more often, that probably won’t be happening.” _

“And if you call his name, he looks over. Even when he is busy or shouldn’t possibly hear you?”

She remembered the dance, where she was his only partner on the floor. All his volunteering to help her. 

_ “If you need any help with that, let me know!” Marinette just garbled her answer as he walked away from her and Nathaniel. _

And when she helped him.

_ “Thank you for saving me.” Marinette grinned at his sheepish expression as they hid from his fans. _

“He always supports you and defends you?”

_ “Wait sir, It couldn’t possibly be Marianette” At least Adrien didn’t think she pulled the fire alarm. _

_ “Marinette can get flustered easily. She’s kind and means well and she’d never cheat _ .” _ Even to Kagami, Adrien spoke well of her. _

_ “Stand Proud!” His support in the fashion world meant a lot. To her it meant everything. _

Ladybug’s eyes were wide and round. Kot looked away at the naked awe. “Plagg’s partners, we do not have anything. I was on the streets in Kalininsky along the river. I had no home and no family.” She gestured at her husband next to Chat, “Alexei, he is of noble family. His Uncle is close to the Czar. His brother is part of the alliance negotiations. He is not my everything. But everything I have started when I met him. This is the truth of Plagg and Tikki’s persons.”

_ “What’d you think about Chat Noir, was he awesome?”  _ She was the only person she remembered him asking.

And with Gamer, when they were running through the park and the bench separated their hands, the look on his face of panic. Briefly before another shot reminded him of their pursuer.

_ “How can anything bad happen with my Marinette lucky charm” He'd kept it in his pocket. All this time. _

And on Heroes Day when all the akuma came, Adrien dove at Marinette first. He covered her as they rolled to the ground. She suddenly felt like all those times she was invisible to him, he was watching her anyway.

_ “I wanted to tell you. Rose was right earlier. You're always helping people. Like that day you helped Juleka overcome her class photo curse. Or when you partnered Nathaniel and Marc together to make that comic book. Or when you helped me get to the movies so that I could see my mother on the screen. That's why everyone jumped at the chance to help you with the picnic. So today, it was our turn to help you. You're our everyday Ladybug.” _

Ladybug blinked before looking at Chat and Alexei in wonder. “You’re saying Chat is Adrien?” she asked skeptically.

Kot shrugged. “Plagg’s magic means you will not recognize someone unless you know. This boy, he is blonde, green eyes, thin, your age, and you met him within a week of meeting Tikki and Chat? You must _believe_ in order to see through the magic. You _must_ believe!”

Ladybug stared at her partner hard. Slowly things Chat had said over the years filtered in.

_ “This meal is delicious and by far the friendliest I've had in a long time.” Marinette thought it had been the most awkward she’d ever had. _

_ “Your friendship means everything to me.” Chat was too good for her. She’d just turned him down, destroyed his hopes of his love being returned and he just smiled and gave her the rose. _

Even after her father had been akumatized. She remembered Alya showing her the footage of the fight from the news copter. The beating Chat had taken to avoid harming her father had almost killed him. She’d ordered, commanded, and finally pleaded with him to never let that happen again. Now, looking back, she remembered a concern that had gotten lost in the more physical aspects of his injuries.

_ “No! What hurts the most is solitude. Believe me, I know all about it. Nothing hurts more than isolation. Having to sit alone in front of a cold meal. Is that what you want for your daughter? A lifetime of cold meals in her prison of roses?” Hearing that plea from the recorded video broke her heart. _

He really was so alone? He’d always flirted with her, but sometimes, when things were more dangerous, close calls, closer, Chat dropped the levity and his flirting took on a desperate quality. Beyond flirting, it was care. Care she’d always attributed to his heroic nature. But what if it was more.

“ _ Lady Bug I need to talk to you.” He didn’t give her a chance to warn him about Dark Cupid. But before he could tell her what was so important, he spun them. He took the arrow for her, even when he had no notion of what it did. _

_ As Timeracer sped towards her, she knew she was too off balance to get out of the way. She closed her eyes, but strong arms surrounded her instead of the hit she’d expected. She opened her eyes. Chat was there, frozen, protecting her. _

_ Ladybug ignored the way the air freshener scent followed her as she knelt out of sight. Glancing to one side, she saw Chat sniffing at her desperately. Trying to pick up her scent under the breeze. _

_ It was the first time in a while Chat and her had missed their fist bump. Chat stared at her only a moment before leaping at her. His grip on her was tight, as if trying to convince himself she was still there. She was alive. _

_ She fell against him as the train jolted. A low rumbling filled the room. She looked up, “Are you...purring?” _

_ Ladybug had him in an armhold before she even thought about it. With Puppeteer controlling everyone, she was a bit on edge. But he just relaxed and let her bend his arm back. He knelt there and reassured her even as she held his arm in a painful lock. He trusted her. _

_ “Close your eyes and no peeking!” She whispered after cutting Night Owl off. Chat looked at her in concern, “We can’t do this.” She smiled, “Trust me.” And he did. _

_ Reverser taunted Chat with being turned into a coward. Ladybug tried to stop him. Unfortunately, with the curse, she only managed to trip herself. Worse, she distracted Chat from dodging the paper airplane! Chat immediately jumped to safety, in Ladybug’s arms. In his opinion, Ladybug meant he was safe. No matter what. _

_ “We’re a team!” _

_ ~Follow me!~...“Anywhere My Lady!” _

Ladybug’s head fell and her hands covered her face as she groaned. What a mess!!! She had rejected her crush because she was in love with her crush! 

_ “No, I don't feel like being a superhero tonight. And I also don't feel like being alone tonight. Would you mind if I hung out here for a little while?” Chat crawled down her railing gracefully. _

_ “There’s this boy...” Ladybug hugged herself as she admitted this. _

_ “Even if she keeps rejecting me. Even if she’s in love with someone else. I'm in love with Ladybug.” Chat claimed, perfectly confident, perfectly content, perfectly certain. _

But Chat had shown time and time again that he was devoted to Ladybug. On her terms and her timeline. She meant that much to him.

_ “You’re not really replacing me with a turtle?” She couldn’t tell if he was joking or seriously worried. _

_ “Losing my powers is not what I’m afraid of.” “ _ **_Bad kitty! I'll never love you! I've always wanted to get rid of you!_ ** _ ” Her evil counterpart was his worst nightmare. Being abandoned, hated by her. _

_ “The times when I have the most fun, my favorite moments, are when I'm with you, M'lady. And I would give up everything for just that.” _

But she was starting to see the similarities.

_ “Sorry m’lady. I feel like I was pretty useless this time around” _

_ “You’re amazing Marinette. I guess you wouldn’t even need me. I’m so lame compared to you” _

Neither thought much of themselves compared to her. And he had to give the same amount of excuses as she did.

_ “Miss, please, I have to go to the restroom.” “Me too, please.” As both teens sped out of the classroom. _

And the things both boys said.

_ “I’m allergic to feathers.” _

_ “Watch out Ladybug!” _

Same tone. Same voice. Same person.

“Oh no!” Ladybug groaned as she slid to her knees. She fisted her hands and start bopping herself on the head. How could she have missed it.

“Stop! You’re worrying him.” Kot hissed. Ladybug looked up to see Chat...Adrien...Chat looking at her with concern. He’s stance spoke of a desire to come over and see what was wrong. She gave him a little wave and grin that hopefully was braver than when she did that as Marinette. She finally sighed in relief when he reluctantly turned back to the discussion.

“You are fine, Zhuk.” Kot told her cheerfully. “We are very forgiving.” Then Kot dropped her smile, “One thing. In all Plagg’s persons I’ve studied, they are alone at home. Even with a home to go to, they are alone and have no one.”

Ladybug swallowed, looking at her partner as Kot continued, “Alexei once confessed how he had been so nervous he’d over-step with me. I remember how much I used to crave he would say those words, invite me into his life in any way.” She continued to look at their partners, “Give him a home.” she whispered.

Ladybug wasn’t certain she was supposed to hear that last bit. It didn’t matter though because Kot shook herself slightly. “In any event, you will have to figure out what you want, because I doubt he will ask for it any more than he already does.”

That was certainly true. Chat had asked exactly once to meet outside heroing and never again. Even though they did meet outside heroing, the closest he came to asking for it had been the rooftop dinner back when Andre got akumatized. After that failed, she occasionally heard quips about a movie, but mostly he let her decided exactly when and where they’d see each other.

Through the lens of having Gabriel Agreste as a father, Ladybug now had a better understanding for why he’d be okay with that. Ladybug was giving him a lot more attention than his father ever did right now. But she was doing the same thing as Gabriel, just not to the same extent. That needed to change.

“You can think on this another time!” Kot bopped her on the forehead. “I wish to know about your foe now.”

Ladybug sighed and set Chat aside for another time. Turning to her new ally, she briefly spoke of Hawkmoth’s first appearance and his statements to the city. Then the damage he caused, even when it was fixed by Ladybug and the wish he claimed would be good for all.

Kot snorted, “He desires to wish on Tikki and Plagg?” At Ladybug’s nod, Kot sneered, “It will not work as he desires.”

“What do you mean?”

Kot stared at her a moment before looking over at the kwamis, where Plagg was being teased by Tikki and Chat. “You have not read the lore or the diaries. You do not understand.”

Ladybug blinked in confusion as Kot huffed and sat. She then opened her hands and held them in front of her. “So Plagg and Tikki are the gods of creation and destruction, yes?” She waited for a nod before continuing, “When this universe was created, both of them were created too. It is only together that the universe is created or destroyed. The being that held them together before the universe was the god of this universe. Then this universe was created and Tikki and Plagg were separately created. Because this is so, this universe has not been destroyed.”

Kot held up a finger, “If they were forced to be one again, then this universe would be destroyed and a new universe would be created.” She circled her wrist, “This would continue until another universe where they are separate is created. But they would not be Tikki or Plagg. They would be the new separate entities, yes?”

Ladybug blinked at her a moment, struggling to keep up with the idea of no universe. “I guess.”

Kot just nodded. “So this man, he brings them together, he destroy this universe and create a new universe. This new universe would be his thoughts the moment he brings them together.” Kot clapped her hands together. “Destruction and creation, they are not patient. They will not wait for him to be ready to wish. They will simply destroy and create. This is why it is feared. This is why it is forbidden.”

Kot’s hands rested in her lap again as she watched Ladybug. The enormity of what she was saying was staggering and Ladybug felt her head hurt a little trying to understand. If Hawkmoth tried to make a wish, he would bring the two kwamis together. The instant that happened whatever was on his mind would be all of reality. It was crazy. Even more crazy that she and Chat had that kind of power to protect.

She dropped to her knees, shaking. “But, why? Why give us this power? Its too much!”

Kot chuckled, “That is human arrogance.” Ladybug blinked at her in confusion. “Some humans, they see the kwamis. Before the jewels. They bond with them. See, each kwami has a soul they bond with on earth. At some point, these souls all came together to form the guardian temple.” 

Kot grinned, “Then the kwamis met each other. Everyone was happy.” Ladybug smiled. That sounded good. But Kot’s smile faded, “But humans, we do not live long. When the oldest lay dying, he went to a wizard and asked the wizard to help his kwami to not be alone.”

“The wizard asked what the person would do for this gift. The person said anything. So the wizard agreed. He created the jewels to allow power to transfer and flow. But for the connection he needed something else. He wove the very soul of the person into the jewel. This is what allows us to connect!” Kot waved at the group. Ladybug’s eyes were wide in amazement. Her earrings were someone’s soul?

She touched them gently before looking at Tikki, “Do-do you think they remember?”

Kot shrugged, “A bit. They bond with each of us. When we die, they feel the bond break. We go, they stay. To protect themselves, I think they do not try to remember much for long.”

That made sense. Tikki would sometimes talk about previous Ladybugs, but it had never had details, more abstract than that. Ladybug looked at Kot, “So our ability to see them is our fault?”

Kot shrugged, “Without the guiding power of the jewels nothing could  _ force _ Tikki and Plagg to combine. The only defense against the jewels is the temple guardians. And the chosen ones.”

“Chosen ones?”

“Yes,” Kot smiled, “the original souls were not the only ones. Legend says that every many years, ones are born who can bond directly with Tikki and all the others, like the first ones did.”

“Really?” Ladybug asked, excited. “That would be so cool. How can you tell?”

Kot whistled at Plagg. The kwami floated over in curiosity. She held up her ring and Plagg head butted it to open the dimensional pocket they all had. Kot took out a small, battered book and handed it to Ladybug. She opened it and started reading through it. All the words were just squiggles though.

“I can’t read this.” 

Kot laughed, “Of course not. This is the diary of Plagg’s people. Tikki has one too. You must simply ask her for it. The guardians should have taught you this.”

Ladybug frowned before pulling forward her yo-yo. She tapped open the pocket and looked at it. “So I just ask for the diary?”

“Maybe different for you? I had to ask for ‘Plagg’s schemes’. Out it popped. Maybe Alexei knows Tikki’s request?” Kot frowned look at her book. Then she looked back up, “You are supposed to be writing in it. It is there to help the next ones. My story should be in your Chat’s.” She waved as where Chat was staring at them in curiosity.

Ladybug thought to herself about that. It sounded like she needed a long talk with her kwami. And then a long chat with her Chat. She looked over where Chat was playing with Trixx as the other Ladybug, Alexei, and Nooroo talked with Master Fu about the book Kot had given them. Probably discussing the healing they needed.

Looking at Chat being such a goof, Ladybug was reminded of the first time they met. Just how excited Chat had been to help Paris, to jump freely throughout the city. To be loose and free-wheeling, and to flirt with her, endlessly. Even that first fight, he bonded to her fast. Before they even finished the first battle, he was waxing poetically about her.

Looking at Adrien’s first meet with her in school, now she wonders if Chat hadn’t been so thrilled to be making a friend that he hadn’t been able to quiet himself. Moreso, he hadn’t wanted to. His flirts rarely seem to need responses, as much as he liked being able to say them. The freedom that Adrien Agreste didn’t have, to say what you thought to people. And as they became closer partners and he became more sure of her continued friendship and loyalty, he’d moved from saying whatever popped into his head, to a more serious, if rather unstructured approach. Instead of a gradual change in relationship that she was attempting to do with Adrien, Chat seesawed wildly between trying really hard and being very flippant.

Ladybug frowned in thought. But this was Adrien. Adrien who was somehow her best friend, even better than Alya. And yet not. She had to change that. Adrien had freely stated he didn’t know how to make friends, so Ladybug would lead here. That was their partnership, one person picks up the extra when the other is lost. 

As if he could sense she was thinking about him, Chat popped over, “What are you lovely ladies talking about? Is it meeee-ow?”

Ladybug rolled her eyes and grinned. For all she complained, she hoped he never stopped his puns. Instead she scratched gently under his chin as quipped, “Maybe it is. You are an entertaining kitty!”

He preened a moment under the scratching before pouting at her, “That’s harsh My Lady! I am purrr-fect!”

Ladybug chuckled. “Silly Kitty!”

His grin lit up at that comment. Kot snorted next to her, but Ladybug ignored the woman, since Master Fu and Choko came over.

“I believe I have it! If the four time displaced kwami will join me downstairs with my tools, I can reset your internal energies.” Master Fu gestured. Ladybug watched as Babo and Choko followed the four kwamis. Chat waved at them cheerfully.

Lysa came over and bounced down next to Chat. They struck up a conversation with Kot about acrobatics bleed into their normal life. Ladybug ignored them and turned her attention to possibly using their new knowledge of Nooroo to defeat or at least find the man.

An explosion pulled them all out of their thoughts. Chat automatically stood as Ladybug stepped forward. Kot leaned forward as if to leap off the building, only Lysa’s arm slowed her down. Ladybug heard her growl.

“Anya!” Lysa’s sharp comment drew an agitated hiss from Anya. Lysa said something brisk in Russian. Ladybug looked back at Chat and saw his ears were flat and he was looking at Kot with big eyes. Ladybug automatically shifted so her leg brushed his side where he was poised to also leap off the roof.

“We will go ahead. Come when the Kwamis are ready.” Ladybug whipped out her Yo-yo as she spoke. Kot grabbed Chat’s arm.

“Do not let that Мудак touch your bug! He nearly kill my Choko. You keep your distance!” Her commands, for that was clearly what they were, were very garbled, working their way painfully past the growls and snarls tumbling out of her clenched teeth. Ladybug saw Chat tense up before giving the Russian cat a sharp nod and looked to Ladybug.

As annoying as it was to have them talk about protecting her specifically, she didn’t bother arguing with them just then. Arguing with one cat frustrated her, she didn’t think she’d make any headway with two of them. Instead she leaped off, trusting her partner to follow.

They found the two “enemies” when they got to the center of the destruction. Ladybug recognized Beckoner from before. The other one, covered in metal gears must be Vremine from the past. He carried around a long metal clock-handle like a sword and was wielding it confidently. Chat jumped between Ladybug and Vremine immediately, with his staff acting as a sword. Vremine didn’t use any style of fencing Ladybug recognized, but Adrien’s education in fencing had been thorough and from early childhood. Chat was holding his own.

Ladybug, instead leaped for Beckoner, wading her way through the random historical allies she had gathered to her in the 3 hours they'd been busy. Luckily, they were busier fighting each other in many ways, which didn’t surprise Ladybug. Napoleon dove past her at some British Duke. She saw some Roman guy in a toga shout at another toga-wearing guy and that devolved into a brawl quickly enough. While they did attack her, should they notice her, more often they were very much involved in their own battles.

This did present a problem from the viewpoint of actually getting to Beckoner. The akumatized girl was trying to direct all the allies, with no success. Except in gaining a very very raw throat. Ladybug watched her for a moment trying to determine her item when an elbow caught the back of her head sharply. Hands caught her as she stumbled forward.

“You must watch all things carefully!” Choboko commented cheerfully. He used a whip-like object Kot had called a Knout earlier. He gathered the arguing gentlemen together and threw them over the edge into the seine. Ladybug decided that was a good idea and started doing the same with her Yo-yo. When the area was a bit clearer, Choboko dragged her to the side so they could look over at Beckoner. 

“You know the target?” He asked.

“I think its the head band” Ladybug commented. She looked at the knout he held. “I like that weapon. Can I use that?”

Choboko looked down in surprise. “Tikki make any weapon you desire.”

Ladybug blinked, “Really? So do I ask her or just say the name of the weapon-”

Choboko was already shaking his head, “No, no, no, Tikki make the weapon  _ you _ desire. In your heart. When I was younger, I use Kukla. Lots of string and the end was my брелок. Tikki started making Knout when my wife is pregnant.”

He pointed to her yo-yo. “This show you. You not want to attack. You want to make others happy and fun. So you use this. It will change when you change.”

“Oh.” Ladybug looked at her yo-yo. She did sometimes wish for a more offensive weapon to help Chat with.

Choboko smiled and patted her shoulder, “Is good. You want peace. This is good. The cat is destruction, we are creation. We are life. Is good that life is peace too. If you need to be fierce, you will find your war. Until then, keep your peace.” His advice resonated with Ladybug.

She gave him a bright smile. “Thanks, I will!” 

She looked over and saw the two cats bouncing around the clock ally. She gritted her teeth as a swing of that sword came very close to her Chat, knocking both cats back and into a building. “ _ Punaise _ !”

Choboko chuckled next to her. “It is good we are partners. Creation and Destruction are one, forever together, each performing a function the other cannot. This is true of good hosts too. We are good and bad luck. They are strong and will be fine.”

Ladybug turned back to Beckoner and threw her yo-yo into the air. “Lucky Charm”. Next to her she heard Choboko shout his own phrase. He ended up with a heavy pulley and she ended up with a long chain full of clips. Looking around she spotted pieces of all the allies light up as Babo and Lysa made their way to the Cats. She looked at Choboko and smiled.

“Ready?”

“Da”

They dove into the fray, each with one end of the chain. As they moved, they clipped the chain to the different people. Soon they were all clipped together. Choboko leaped over the two partners and pulled them away as Ladybug hooked the last hook on Vremin and shoved. Choboko hooked the pulley to the bridge.

She heard Chat shout her name as she sped past him, but by the time it processed, she was back on the edge of the bridge as the clock gears on the man and all the allies jerked off their feet. The man fell into the Seine and landed on a boat just passing under. It wouldn't stop everyone indefinitely, but it could continue to distract them as they hung there.

She turned to see Kot and Choboko heading towards Beckoner as Chat shot forward and grabbed her before she could go over the side of the bridge. She didn’t fall far as Chat wrapped an arm around her waist, his other hand around his staff stuck in the side of the bridge. She dangled for a brief moment before Chat reeled her in and hugged her to him.

“I thought you were going over the side.” His lips brushed her ear shell as he whispered. She felt him crush her against him a moment before he used his upper body strength to bounce them back on the bridge. He set her on her feet gently as the others wandered over.

“I freed the evil from the Babochka.” Choboko said. Ladybug nodded seeing Lila slink away. He had an arm slung over Kot’s waist and her arm was over his shoulder. Besides them Babo and Lysa walked up joking with each other in Russian. Clearly this team was very comfortable with each other. 

Most of Beckoner’s allies had already disappeared. Vremine was still shouting from below them. Ladybug assumed since he helped himself here, her Reset would be needed to send him back.

“Thanks! I guess its...well, goodbye.” Ladybug said awkwardly. They only spoken for a few hours, but it seemed like a lot longer. For the first time, Ladybug realized how much she had needed someone to talk to about all this hero stuff.

Babo cracked a smile and he and Lysa gave their farewells in Russian. Choboko smiled. “He say to go help Nooroo. And she say to have fun while doing it.” That explained the glance Babo had given Lysa after her comment.

Kot smiled, “Will be good. You are good partners! It will all be good!” Ladybug nodded and she knew that Kot wasn’t only referring to Hawkmoth, but also to her personal confusion.

Choboko smiled at Chat, “Do not forget! And have faith, kotenyk.” Chat nodded and Ladybug realized that they had been talking about more than just the Kwamis earlier. Like her and Kot, Chat must have been seeking advice and insight from the older man. Suddenly she realized that Adrien didn’t really have any male to really look up to and ask advice from. It wasn’t like he saw his father often enough. And she wasn’t sure his bodyguard spoke.

Choboko smiled and held out his hand to her. “You will both be good. And if you need us, you can read Tikki’s Adventures. I am there.”

Ladybug smiled. She’d for sure get those from Tikki. She shook his hand. “Thank you! And you are always welcome here. Take care.” She glanced back at his team and she knew he understood what she meant. They were the leaders. They had to care for their team.

He stepped back next to where Kot had Vremine bound with rope and Ladybug gathered the chain and threw it in the air.

“Miraculous Ladybug!”

All around them the little bugs fixed Paris and then swarmed the past team. They all waved as they disappeared, returning to their own time.

Ladybug stared at the place where they had stood for a little while. Finally she took a deep breath and looked at her kitty. He too was staring where they were. “Well, I say we celebrate!”

Chat jumped, looking at her. She smiled. “How about a picnic on a roof? I’ll bring dessert and croissants.” She suggested.

Chat stared at her, blinking slowly. After a moment she started to worry about him and suddenly wondered if maybe he wanted to go home and rest. It had been a long day. She needed to feed Tikki regardless. “Of course, we don’t have-”

“Yes!” Chat interrupted her suggestion to put it off a day. He froze suddenly and backed up, coughing to compose himself. “I mean, I would be honored to share a repast with you, My Lady. I shall bring the grape and cheese.”

Ladybug smiled and turned to take off, hearing her earrings beep at her. “Same place as before?”

Chat bowed gallantly, “I shall be there, My Lady!”

Ladybug swung off. When she paused at a nearby rooftop to gauge her next swing she glanced back and saw Chat leap in the air in joy before bounding off, shouting for joy.

“Silly Kitty!”


	2. Pressure of a Leader

Marianette took another deep breath. _He’s her kitty! One of my best friends. It’ll be fine!_ She mentally prodded herself to breath again. Then she stood taller and walked across the steps to where Adrien had just arrived and was heading into the school.

The picnic had been amazing. Ladybug had arrived after Chat, mostly because her parents had asked why she was taking such a large snack upstairs to study with. By the time she’d arrived, Chat had set out a blanket and a few pillows around the cheese and grapes he’d grabbed from home. 

-Flashback-

Ladybug remembered the last time she'd been here. The pillows had been red and soft. The candles glows in the Paris night. It had been magical. Until she'd seen Chat's slumped shouldenrs. It had hit her hard. He hadn't put this together fro Marinette, but for Ladybug. A girl who wasn't coming. Who was, in fact, Marinette and who had a crush on a boy. A boy who she hadn't known was this one. And as either Marinette or Ladybug, she hadn't known just how alone this boy was.

When she landed, she carefully balanced the snack from her parents. Adrien had loved her father's quiche. There had been a few egg pastries left. Besides they needed the protein after a long night. She also grabbed a blanket off her bed that felt extra fuzzy and soft. She balanced these as she fitted across the rooftops to land on the special roof. 

Just like that night, the place glowed. She landed silently behind Chat as he lit another candle. "Oh Chat!" She sighed as she admired the scene. Chat spun in surprise, Ladybug was teh only person who could really sneak up on him anymore. She saw hi ears flatten breifly in ambarrassment before a smile crossed his face.

"any thing for you My Lady! I had to make it Purrrrrfect!"

Ladybug giggled. "Silly Kitty!" She held out her bounty. Chat opened the basket and the grin on his face could have lit the Eiffel Tower. He smiled at her.

"Bon Appetit!"

-End flashback-

It went so well that Marinette had spontaneously asked if Chat wanted to do this each week, if they were free. Chat’s jaw had hit the floor. He looked so surprised, and so excited that Madybug had felt some guilt over waiting so long.

Still, if she could hang with CHat, then she could hang with Adrien. Plus, one night a week dinner didn’t get rid of loneliness. And Marinette was determined to not let her kitty eat alone again. Not if she could help it.

“A-Adrien!” Marinette mentally groaned as she stuttered a bit, but she forced herself to focus on the picture of her Chat eating alone in a big house and pushed ahead. “W-would you like to play? Video games, I mean! Th-that game from before, Mecha Ultimate, ern, Ultimate Strike, ern, no, 3?”

Marinette just gave up and hung her head, groaning. Why was she such a klutz around him. Even knowing he’s Chat didn’t seem to help.

“I’d love to.”

Marinette looked up quickly as Adrien smiled at her, rubbing his hand behind his neck. She grinned widely, heart soaring a bit. “Really? An-and maybe have dinner with us? If-if you want to any-anyway, ha ha?” Now Marinette’s hand was scratching the back of her neck.

Adrien’s face lit up. He’d just opened his mouth when the bell rang. They looked at each other with wide eyes and yelped as they sprinted up the stairs. Mlle Bustier was just starting attendance when they snuck into the room. She raised her eyebrow at them. Marinette frantically tried to think of a story, beyond her usual, when Adrien spoke, “Marinette was helping me. Sorry about that.”

He looked so cute blushing like that. Marinette shook herself a moment and looked at Mlle Bustier. She seemed to accept this and praised Marinette’s helpful nature. Both of them heaved a sigh of relief and took their seats. 

As soon as Mlle Bustier was busy with the board, Alya turned to Marinette to ask, “What’s up with you a Prince Charming coming in together today?”

Marinette gave her a big smile. Alya blinked at her a moment before whisper-squeaking, “You finally did it! Good going girl!”

“I was so nervous!”

“You got this! When is it? I want all the details!”

Marinette noticed Mlle Bustier looking their way and she gulped, focusing on her papers harder. Next to her, she heard Alya chuckle in embarrassment and do the same.

Marinette had a hard time sitting still all day. She kept glancing at Adrien’s head and thinking. Not that this was an unusual activity for her, but this time it was Chat that held her thoughts. She was still reeling from the knowledge that her partner and her crush were the same person. All the little ways Adrien made more sense now if she took Chat into account. Needless to say, Marinette didn’t take in a lot of class.

But as she caught up with Adrien after school, it felt okay. Lila and Chloe both tried to worm their way into going with them, but Marinette clamied she’d only told her parents about one friend, otherwise Alya and Nino would be coming too. Chloe rolled her eyes but Lila’s look as Marinette turned away scared her. Glancing back again, Marinette saw Lila’s burning scare still on them.

Adrien glanced back too, but Marinette tried to distract him with a question about his favorite macaroons. That discussion lasted until they were in her room and playing the game. Much like last time, they both were very good at it. Marinette showed Adrien a new move and he showed her a hidden Easter egg. By the time her parents called them down for dinner, they were laughing and discussing strategies. 

“Kids! Settle down and eat your dinner! Goodness, you’re as bad as your father!” Sabine chastised them when they couldn’t stop talking about the game. Tom smiled proudly. Marinette glanced at Adrien to share a giggle, but Adrien actually looked contrite. She frowned a moment and saw her mother also flash a look of concern before passing the croissants and distracting them. Sabine and Tom kept Adrien talking about his classes and before they knew it, the front bell jangled, indicating Adrien’s driver arrived to pick him up.

Sabine and Marinette walked him out as Tom took care of the dishes. Adrien was just thanking her mother for a wonderful dinner when Marinette recognized the look on her mother’s face. Sabine reached out to rest a hand on Adrien’s shoulder a moment. Marinette saw it, a fraction of a move, just the slightest leaning towards Sabine. It was enough for her mother to pull Adrien into a gentle hug.

Marinette saw Adrien freeze. If he’d been a cat, his fur would be standing on end. She was about to go rescue him when he suddenly melted into her mother’s arms, griping the back of her Asian top tightly before letting go. She saw him swallow a moment before giving her mother a shy grin, “Th-thanks. For having me!”

She saw the nervous Chat grin at her mother and she had to swallow a giggle. Silly kitty!

* * *

Marinette knew Adrien had busy afternoons the next few days so she spent a bit of extra time with Chat those evenings, but on his next free day, Marinette grabbed him before he could enter the school. She’d learned that once Adrien entered the school building, all manner of people got in the way of a private conversation, some for less than innocent reasons. Plus, Nino usually asked Adrien to hang with him if they made it to lunch together. 

Marinette suggested the same game, explaining how it had been so much fun. She even stuttered less this time and called it a win. Alya certainly called it a win. During their walk to her house, she did mention that maybe they should find games that more people could play. She knew Nino and Adrien got to spend so little time together as it was, and she missed Alya. They spent the rest of the walk brainstorming larger group activities.

The game play was much more evenly matched. Marinette noticed that Adrien’s strategy worked better when he relaxed somewhat. She was glad he was relaxing around her more. She hadn’t even noticed how tense he seemed. Maybe she wasn’t the only one nervous?

Again Adrien stayed for dinner and again her parents peppered him with questions, this time about his Chinese classes. Marinette and Tom were quickly left in the dust as Sabine and Adrien discussed the difference between her childhood-taught Chinese and his lessons, in Chinese. Tom just looked at them fondly before asking Marinette if she planned to study any languages besides French. 

Adrien had a wide smile on his face when his bodyguard showed up again. Sabine’s farewell hug, though still a surprise, didn’t seem as much a problem this time. As Tom put the bread in for rising overnight, Sabine pulled Marinette aside.

“Sweetheart, do you know if Adrien’s parents want to come over some time?” 

Marinette frowned. “Well, his father isn’t really...social. I mean we can always ask, but…” 

Sabine seemed to understand. “And his mother?”

Marinette tried to find a gentle way of saying his mother was gone. Luckily, _her_ mother knew her well enough to read between the lines. “I see. Well then, we will just have to feed him in their place. You bring him over any night you want.”

Marinette smiled, “Thank Maman!” She should have know her parents would pick up on it. She turned to head up to her room for evening homework when a crash resounded outside. 

She sighed, time for Ladybug to go to work!

* * *

The next time she organized them all going to the park. They had a lot of fun. When they started to break up so they could each go home to eat dinner, Marinette pulled Adrien aside, “Do you want to join us tonight again? Alya and Nino are coming.”

Alya actually already knew about this, but she said he’d bring Nino along. Adrien seemed to give her an almost relieved smile. Inside Marinette was squealing and dancing. That’s three nights in eight days she was having dinner with Adrien! Well, and other people, but they were eating at the same table. She was so happy!

The addition of Alya and Nino made dinner a bit more boisterous. Tom and Alya got into an argument about jams that Marinette and Nino eventually joined. Even through that, Marinette heard her mother ask Adrien about his fencing and Kagami. They had a long, quiet talk that didn’t really include any of the rest of them, but Marinette was okay with that. All she had to do to stop being jealous of her mother was look at the smile on Adrien’s face. He looked excited and eager.

That made all the work to organize it worth it.

* * *

Over the next few months Marinette continued to have Adrien for dinner with her parents several times a week. It had gotten so that whenever their friend group did something, Adrien would walk Marinette home and stay for a meal. He’d even started going after fencing, when Sabine came to one of his competitions and invited him and his bodyguard in. Marinette knew her mother learned two important things that evening. First, that Adrien hadn’t had a parent attend one of his events, except modeling, since his mother disappeared four years earlier. And second, his bodyguard absolutely loved Tom’s double chocolate scones. Marinette had actually started a small friendship with Adrien’s bodyguard, whose name was actually Mette, and who loved heros. His favorite was Chat Noir, funnily enough.

After that first time, Sabine always invited Mette in for dessert before sending Adrien home.

Marinette also watched as her parents coaxed Adrien into talking about his life. Tom discussed piano and business while Sabine asked about Fencing and Chinese lessons. Both asked about school, but they left the clothing questions to Marinette. Style discussions and fashion news became their topic of interest, discussing new ideas and talent whenever possible. Adrien had actually met several of Marinette’s role models and offered to introduce her, though a few, apparently, were not a good idea to meet in person. 

It also gave Marinette an inside look at the fashion industry, especially in France. Adrien started inviting her to the photo shoots, introducing her to the crew and designers. Initially she was completely tongue tied around the designers and many of the actual photographers pushed her around while they tried to see their artistic vision, but the lighting crew and support staff were nice. 

One Photographer, Andre, had been with Gabriel line for years. Marinette liked him. He also seemed to like Marinette. He was always incorporating her into his talks with Adrien. “Look at the beautiful Bella!” and “What is the bella thinking, eh?” and “How much would you like to kiss la Petite?” The last one was usually asked when he wanted a blush out of Adrien. He should have looked at Marinette, because when that one happened the first time, her face was probably closer to the shade of a tomato than was healthy. Still, Andre was nice. He called Marinette, Ma Petite Artiste. They discussed lighting differences and movement in clothing, when he wasn’t using her as a model focus prop. 

And then Adrien and Mette would join her parents for dinner. By the time summer crept up on them, Adrien was eating dinner at Dupain Bakery 5 days a week or more. Marinette had never seen her partner so happy. When they met for patrol, or sometimes even during a fight, Chat was bouncing around on cloud nine. He even talked about it once, when they were relaxing after a patrol and just looking over the city with Ladybug eating crossiants she’d brought.

“This has been the best year of my life.”

Ladybug glanced over at her partner as he broke another piece of bread off the pop in his mouth. She made a questioning sound before popping her own into her mouth.

“Well, I’m with you, aren’t I, M’Lady?” His cheeky smile had her chuckling. Then he returned his gaze out over Paris, more content and less irreverent. “I’m also serious. I have this friend. I mean I have lots of friends now, which is awesome. But I have this one friend. She’s just… She’s so cool! And she hangs out with me.”

Ladybug had to force herself to keep eating. Her partner thought she was cool! That almost made her roll off the rooftop squealing.

“And she’s, well. Her parents are great! I can talk to them, like when I can’t talk to my father. And she just...lets me. She shares her parents, you know? I mean, its not that I don’t have my father, I do. And he’s nice and loves me and-”

“Easy Kitty!” Ladybug stopped him from rambling and falling off his perch. That had happened in the past. Her Chat was very protective of his remaining parent. And Ladybug knew he loved his father. She even believed his father loved him. That didn’t mean she thought the man was a good father. But she loved being able to share her parents with him. 

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah. Anyways, they’re cool, my friend's parents. Like the other day, I was frustrated about something in my lessons and the teacher wasn’t listening to me. I talked with To- my friend’s dad about it. And he listened! He gave me advice and actually listened.”

Ladybug didn’t comment. That was what she thought parents were supposed to do, honestly. But Gabriel Agreste was more of a boss and less of a father to Adrien in many ways. 

“Actually,” Chat began quietly, “I think the most surprising thing was the next time I saw him, he remembered. He asked me about it. My father has never done that.”

Ladybug bit her tongue to keep from commenting on that. Chat knew she had a low opinion of his father and that was the extent they discussed it. When she looked over to start a new conversation about Rene Rouge, she saw him deep in contemplation.

“M’Lady?” Chat’s questioning tone had her attention. “Will I ever know your name?”

She blinked at him in surprise. Chat hadn’t mentioned it in weeks. She’d almost forgotten, except she knew his identity and he didn’t know hers. In many ways, that wasn’t fair. Far beyond not safe, she was now actively lying to him if she said they couldn’t know each other’s identities, because she did.

He took her silence as irritation, it seemed, because a moment later he started backpedaling, “Its not that I have to and I want to keep working with you, and I know there’s the safety issue and I would do anything to keep you safe and I-”

“Easy, Mon Minou.” Lady bug said gently. “I was trying to figure something out.”

Chat lapsed into silence, watching her. He always did that with such trust, so much patience, that it eased her anxieties.

“Mon Minou, I have a confession to make.” Ladybug started, wringing her hands together. “And I wanna explain before I mess this up. And I think I’m going to mess it up anyway.”

She looked at him to see his eyes fill with horror. “You-you don’t want to be partners anymore?” his voice broke over the last word.

“No!” she shouted. He jumped back slightly as she stepped forward. “No, I would never want another partner. You are my partner, Chat.”

“Pssh! Plagg could find another for the Miraculous.” Chat waved his hand negligently.

Ladybug frowned at him. “I wouldn’t work with them. You are my partner, Chat. You!” She huffed a breath, “But this secrets thing, its a problem.”

“No problem! I can-”

“I didn’t mean you, Mon Minou.” Ladybug took a deep breath. “When we first started, I didn’t explain who I was because I was scared.”

Ladybug turned away from him to sit on the edge of the tower. She heard Chat crouch next to her. “I mean, sure, Tikki said not to tell, but I wouldn’t anyway. I mean, I’m such a klutz. And so...ordinary. How could I be a Superhero, you know? I even tried to give the Miraculous to Rene.”

She paused at the strangled sound from her partner. “Yeah, but then someone said something to me. They said “No. He's wrong, because without you, she'd no longer be here. And because without us, they won't make it, and we'll prove that to 'em. Trust me on this.” They believed it and I do trust them.” Ladybug looked at him. “That was you. _You_ gave me the courage to keep trying. So I did.”

Ladybug smiled at his round eyes. “I’d even almost gotten to the point of telling you who I was, when I met our guardian. Master Fu said the same thing Tikki said, what if Hawkmoth akumatized one of us.” Ladybug pulled her legs up and hugged her knees. “He said they were counting on me as Ladybug, and the guardian is supposed to watch over us. So I kept going.”

Ladybug felt tears start as she shivered in the subtle chill in the night air and curled closer, hiding her face in her knees. “The day with Siren, I’d already asked Master Fu twice to at least introduce himself. I was so scared you’d leave, but I didn’t have permission to say anything.”

She felt warm arms wrap around her curled body. Low purring rumbled into her back from Chat’s chest as he pressed close. It made all her muscles relax. This winter had been hard on the bug-related heroine. The warmth exuded from her partner felt amazing.

“I’m sorry Chat” she whispered into her knees. His grip tightened a moment but she continued, “I’m sorry because I’m the leader and I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“That’s not true, M’Lady.” Chat’s quiet voice wasn’t pleading this time but calm. “You may not always know the right answer, or the next step. But you always know to keep moving forward. And you can get others to follow you. Rene, Carapace, even Queen Bee follow you. Because you are a leader.” Chat sat back a little to look at her face. She shifted her head sidewise to peek one eye over her arms.

“And, M’Lady, I’ll follow you anywhere.”

Ladybug stared at him a moment before leaning his way. He let her lean in and wrapped his arm around her again. “Thanks Adrien.”

It took a moment for the word to register before Ladybug felt Chat’s entire body tense up. He pulled away, “M’Lady?”

She looked at him guiltily. “Chat…”

Chat took a small step backwards, his ears flat, “M’Lady, how? I was careful, I swear I was! I-”

“Chat!” When he cut off, she took a breath, “I’m not mad at you. I’m...well...worried you might be m-mad at me.”

Chat seemed to blink at her a moment. Then he took in her posture and words again. Ladybug could see him putting together the changes in her behavior over the last few weeks. “You’ve known for a while.”

Ladybug nodded. “Kot, that Russian Chat Noir, helped me figure it out.”

Chat frowned at her in confusion, “you figured it out without my help?”

“Well,” Ladybug began, “You know how our Kwami’s can’t reveal our identities?” She continued when Chat nodded, “Their magic actually helps with that. Unless you know, _know_ , who we are, we don’t look right.” Ladybug shrugged. “It was actually kind of strange. I saw Chat Noir and then I blinked and I saw Adrien Agreste with messy hair and a black mask.”

Chat frowned, tapping his shin in thought. “So, all anyone needs to do to figure it out is to look at the basic facts instead of trying to match us to ourselves?”

Ladybug nodded, “Yup.” 

“Is that a problem?”

Ladybug shrugged, “Tikki said its rare anyone does that. With computers now, its a little more of an issue, but not by much.”

“How does that work?”

“Magic?”

Chat chuckled. “Well, I guess that explains most of my life for the last year anyway.”

“Chat?” Ladybug bit her lip. He looked at her in curiosity, “You-you’re not mad?”

Chat crouched and crawled closer. “No, M’Lady. I wish I did know who you were. But, M’Lady, I’m glad you like who I am. I can wait.”

Ladybug wrapped her arms around Chat, squeezing him close. “I do! I like who you are. You’re my partner!”

She felt Chat’s arms come up around her and she let herself relax into his hold as she hadn’t before.

They sat there quietly as the stars came out. Chat quietly asked if it was okay if he figured out who Ladybug was and if Master Fu knew.

Ladybug quietly told him yes and no respectively. He seemed to understand.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think?
> 
> Translations  
> дерьмо - Shit  
> царапать - Scratch  
> жуковый - Bug/beetle  
> лиса - fox  
> бабочка - butterfly  
> времени - time...sort of  
> Какого хрена!” - its a swear, doesn't translate well I'm told  
> катаклизм - Catalysm  
> Добрый вечер - greetings  
> руководство опекуна - guardian's guide  
> Мудак - bastard...sort of  
> брелок - Lucky charm


End file.
